superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Pious Michael Hunter
Pious Michael Hunter (born Michael Hunter), is a fifteen year old student created and played by Pious in Superhero102. =Appearance= Pious is five feet and six inches tall, weighing just 120 pounds. A small young man with a thin frame, Pious keeps to himself and so, is rarely ever seen. Whenever he is spotted, he would have his head buried in books. Outside of uniform, he still wears a smart white shirt and iron-pressed black trousers. Neatly-laced, spotless white sneakers and a loose black tie brings attention to his glistening resplendant round spectacles. His hair is a short afro, geled spiky. =Personality= Pious is comfortable in his own little world and prefers it that way. Though he is likely to make an effort in conversation, if only to learn about those in his immediate social range and better understand the world around him. He is obsessive compulsive about the alignment, arrangement and placement of objects in a space, and as such, is a very clean and tidy young man. When he speaks, his words are finely pronounced, articulate and formed with good grammer and vocabulary. Generally, Pious is an optimistic and energetic character, introvert and often naive. He has been raised by his devout, church-going grandparents to follow the gentle and pious lifestyle of a Christian. Through religious teaching, Pious has developed a sense of righteous selflessness and a high moral standing. This way of thinking makes him want to help people whenever and however he can. An important character trait that will ultimately help him become that man he is destined to be, the global icon, the legendary awe inspiring keeper of faith, the Priest. Still, at this young age, Pious tries to encourage the people close to him to better themselves and keep away from sinful desires. He lives by example, showing that a peaceful and pacifist nature can still win over in times of conflict. To quote, "not all problems needs to result to violence, though sadly, violence is needed to enforce this message." =Abilities= Small in frame, Pious has grown up nimble, agile and athletic, with the independence and confidence to hold his own if challenged. He is also well-skilled in close combat and well-practised in escapism. However, although competent and well-studied, Pious is not overly intelligent and can be outsmarted or overpowered. He is also humanly limited and will fall unconscious is struck by blunt trauma. Unclear to him, Pious has inherited a genetic anormaly from his mother which once caused his body to remove, absorb and keep cellular information in someone he touched. As a baby, the same mutant gene once caused him to duplicate all his cells into twelve altered versions of himself. As a boy, he suffered a fall that severed his legs at the joints but instantly repaired itself. It is this curse that has left Pious with his first power, psychokinesis and telepathy, absorbed from his mutant grandfather, an accidental act which killed the old man and lead to the suicide of his wife. Pious can involunterally move small objects with his mind but his thought-reading is much more controlled. He might use telepathy to sense the location of school bullies but disapproves of mind probing. =History= Pious has no memories of his father or mother and was brought up by his grandparents. Shortly after they died, Pious struggled to accept what had happened and began to fear himself and his powers. Recovering from his breakdown, it was decided best to refer the young mutant to educate at Golden Eagle High on Lakeview, the prestigious school for in-training superheroes, where experts hope Pious would learn to explore and refine his dormant cellular abilities and his newfound psychic powers.